john_the_gamerfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline (TheDespaxas)
Before Gaining Powers: John was 18, wrote erotica online as a hobby on-top of his obession with video games and pornography. Day 1 (Monday): Gained John gained Meditation while ignoring his literature class.11 During art class, he gained Craft while sculpting and Moveafter causing a button to pop off the dress on June Summers, his art teacher. 12 June gave him his first kiss after class, unlocking Gamer's Luck.8 He gained Biomancy and Augment Body from a textbook in his biology class.13 After lunch, when Frank bumped into him, he level up Theft by using it against him and gained Physical Resistance from being knocked down.3 He gained Magic Bolt while experimenting with his magic in the park, and after spending two hours training there, he also gained Combat Mastery, Blunt Weapon Mastery, and Throwing Weapon Mastery.14 John first talked to Moira Brighton in a Protected Space after finding her fighting goo girls.15 He gained Arouse after accidentally ejaculating on Moira's face. After seeing Moira create an Illusion Barrier, he gained Instant Dungeon.16 Upon returning to his room, he maxed out the effects of Augment Body on his penis, resulting in a length of 5 inches. He learned Glamour from a skill book that dropped from a goo girl. After using a pint of slime to craft a living cock-sleeve, his Craft skill leveled up.4 After using it on his mother's clitoris, Augment Body leveled up, increasing his penis's length to 5.355 inches.5 After losing his virginity to his mother, three achievements further caused his penis to grow to 7 inches.6 Day 2 (Tuesday) By sensing people were looking at him on the bus, he gained an achievement that unlocked his stealth indicator. While using Meditation on the bus, he unlocked a new option for Augment Body, allowing him to provide negative effects as opposed to the normal positive effects.17 During his free period (third period), he hid from Kim Moon in June's classroom, unlocking Stealth.18 His Craft skill leveled up after turning a soda can into a statue. His Observe skill reached level 7 after he observed a pair of boxers he made with Craft. During his sociology class (fourth period), John used Theft on Ms Stanfield to steal her shirt, her bra, her skirt, her yoga pants, and her panties, which leveled up the skill.19 While messing with his inventory at lunch, he discovered he could equip bags to increase his inventory size.20 John gained the Dodge skill while playing dodgeball in Coach Conroy's 5th period P.E. class.21 After being knocked unconscious, he woke up in the infirmary, where Anna had waited for him to wake up. They officially started dating after sharing a kiss.22 In the school shower, John casted Reduce Body on Frank's penis twice, leveling up the skill and his Biomancy passive. This allowed him to use Augment Body a fourth time (which was a critical success), increasing his penis to 8.2 inches erect and over 5 inches flaccid Before training, Moira help John pick to learn the KriegsKraft fighting style from German manual from the 16th century, losing Physical Resistance, Combat Mastery, Blunt Weapon Mastery, Throwing Weapon Mastery, and Sword Mastery. Category:TheDespaxas